Yes, There Will Be Blood
by ExtraChaos
Summary: Ziggy, son of Bia, has just about had it at camp. When one prank by the Stoll Brothers goes too far, Ziggy gets revenge. Slaughter fest style. Not intended for the weak stomach. Rated for violence. One shot. Review!


Ziggy, son of Bia, has just about had it at camp. When one prank by the Stoll Brothers goes through far, Ziggy gets revenge. Slaughter fest style. Not intended for the weak stomach. Rated for violence. One shot.

**Author's Note:** Blood! Gore! Get ready for violence. Please if you do not like gore then don't read this and leave a review such as, "Why is there so much violence?" This is not intended for the weak stomach.

Sorry, but Travis/Connor may seem a bit OOC…

Thank you.

* * *

For all those who have a fine and dandy life, I hate you.

About two months ago, I had the perfect life. I had video grades, a perfect family, and "the" girl. Yes, "the" girl. The one girl that everyone is always after; the one girl that everyone dreams of having five seconds with at homecoming. But that all changed when a funny looking guy with horns on his head came.

He called himself a satyr, whatever that is, and said he was from Camp Half-Blood. He also said that I was a child of the gods. Naturally, I called him a liar and went on with my plans for homecoming, completely throwing out the memory of that ever happening. At least I tried to put it out of my memory, until my homecoming was crashed.

Now, I'm sure it's not everyone's dream to have your homecoming crashed, but let me tell you, having a group of Laistrygonians come in and try to eat everyone isn't atop my list either.

I mean there I was dancing with the most beautiful girl in all of school and any hope I had of ever going out with her was crushed. Her blonde hair was so elegantly curled so that the tips of her bangs seemed to reach out and kiss her forehead. Running her hands down my face, I noticed they were warm and soft to the touch. She looked at me with those sparkling blue eyes that seemed to dance in the light, and I knew that this could possibly be the best day in my life, that is until the Laistrygonians crashed through the ceiling and landed on my date.

It's a weird sensation knowing the girl of your dreams has been crushed right in front of your eyes. One minute she the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, and the next minute she's the most disgusting pile of crushed human flesh that you've ever seen.

But when you're facing monsters, you really don't have time to dwell on those facts. Luckily, my old satyr friend happened to be watching carefully and decided to leap into action to help me. And in a matter seconds the beast was dead and I was on my way to Camp Half-Blood.

----------

Two weeks later, I was claimed.

It was a first for the camp. I guess they had just recently added my mother's cabin, Bia, this summer and I was the first demigod, or at least I think that was the term they used, to use the cabin.

Yes I did say Bia was my mother. She's the goddess of violence for those of you who don't know, and of course that just made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing that everyone was going to keep their distance and not make me angry. Except for a particular two people, Connor and Travis, who have been testing me since I got here, trying to find my breaking point. They gotten close so many times, and I was afraid they'd succeed, but thankfully I haven't…yet. But some other things you should know about me is…

"Ziggy", cooed the familiar voice of Travis outside, "Ziggy."

See this is exactly what I mean… Absolutely no time to tell you my life story before those two come around to cause problems again.

"Ziggy, we know you're in there", Connor cooed.

"Yes we do", cooed Travis, "So come out."

"Oh well. I should probably just get this over with", I muttered to myself, "They probably did something they thought was hilarious."

I opened my door to find that it was covered with plastic wrap so I couldn't get out.

"Ha, ha guys very funny", I snorted. But before I could turn around, I was pushed forward and the door was closed behind me, sealing me in. If that wasn't bad enough I could hear both of them and a few other campers climbing through the window and taking some of my stuff.

Now I know your thinking, "Gee, why don't you just open the door", which I probably would have done if they didn't lock it on me.

Now you're probably thinking, "Wow you're an idiot. Why don't you rip through the plastic wrap?" Great idea for you!! But it's not your average plastic wrap. It so happens to be Plastic Wrap Omega Force 35.0, which in the mortal world would have the strength of steel.

So I'm forced to sit there with my arms stuck outwards, and plastic stuck on my face while the Hermes cabin steals my stuff. And if that wasn't bad enough, they left me there. That's right. In the hot baking sun, with hundreds of campers laughing and pointing, they left me there. And all I could think of was, "You've gone too far."

--------

Eventually they had their fun and returned to free me, along with giving me back my stuff. Although by this time, it was time for dinner. Which, you guessed it, means I missed all my classes and my chores. Trust me cleaning dishes with the harpies isn't atop my list of things that I consider fun in my life.

But there's not much I can do, so I sucked it up and went to dinner. My most favorite thing at Camp Half-Blood is the food because you can have whatever you want! At least you can if certain people don't tamper with your plate!!!

Yep, you guess it. The two little termites decided to curse my plate so the only thing that appeared was a mix of rotten fruit, some pegasi feed, and of course… some of Peleus's droppings.

Furious, I stood up, which caught Dionysus eye.

Walking over to the Hermes table, I slammed my plate down in frustration.

"Will you guys just leave me alone!!!!"

"Awww… is widdle Ziggy mad", they laughed.

"I've had it with both of you!"

"And what are you going to do about it", Travis snorted.

"Go tell mommy, Bia", Connor chimed in.

"No!", I yelled, slamming my fist on the table and pulling out my knife, "I'm going to rip open your throat and play you a soft lullaby by strumming your vocal chords."

I had no idea where that came from; I would never say something like that. But for some reason it felt good to say that. I had the urge to do exactly what I had said, which made my hands tremble with excitement.

A forceful hand gripped my shoulder.

"Mr. Laotra, I would like to ask you to please sit back down at your table", Dionysus spoke sternly.

The excitement inside me continued to race. All I wanted was to slit their throats; all I wanted was their blood. My hand holding the knife slowly trembled dangerously close to Connor.

"Now!", he said with a harsher tone.

The excitement in me died; I lowered my knife, and returned to my table.

A few minutes later Dionysus brought me out a new plate and said softly, "Do not threaten my campers like that again. Do you hear me?"

"Ya… whatever dude", I said automatically as I watched the paled expressions on Connor and Travis's face, as others around them reenacted the incident.

"Mr. Laotra, you will regard a god with respect", he said sternly as I continued to watch the Hermes table, "That means you will look at me when I speak."

"Okay, geez!!", I said turning back at him.

"Good. I would also like to pass on the request that the Poseidon cabin wishes for you to join their side on capture the flag tonight."

I looked over toward the Poseidon table at the one person sitting there, Percy. Supposedly he was supposed to be some great hero that did something amazing for Olympus and camp, but I hadn't gotten the full story ever.

"Tell him thank you, but no."

"Excuse me Mr. Laotra, but I'm not your messenger", Dionysus said walking away, "Tell him yourself!"

And so I did. I walked straight over to the Poseidon table, interrupted Percy's lovey-dovey conversation with some girl named Annabeth, and went my own way.

That was probably my worse mistake, which ended up leading to my own and other campers' demise. But have patience, you will learn in good time.

-----------

So I got suited up in my armor, buckled my sword to my belt, picked up my shield, and joined the worst capture the flag team… ever.

I was stuck on the side with all the new cabins; Nemesis, Morpheus, Ate, Careus, Peitho, Hygieia, and yours truly, Bia. Of course since there weren't many campers we did get some of the remaining twelve cabins, but of course it wasn't the cream of the crop. Added to our team was Aphrodite (who cared more about their armor then fighting), Apollo (who had their own plan and didn't share it with the rest of us), and Artemis (Guess what!! The Hunters left about a week prior!! Lucky us!!) Luckily, Hermes was on the other team.

Spreading out across the forest, I came upon a large grouping of rocks. The campers call it Zeus Fist because it looks like a hand, but to me it looked more like a dehydrated camel, but whatever it doesn't matter because standing on the top were my most beloved friends, Connor and Travis.

"Hey how's it going buddy", Travis yelled as he jumped off Zeus First and slammed on top of me.

"Come to kill us with a knife", Connor snorted as he came down twirling his sword.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to… I don't know what happened…", I murmured softly.

"I didn't mean to", Travis mimicked, "Oh, just give me a break. You meant exactly what you said."

"No, I didn't…"

"Save it for the gods", Connor said as he slammed the hilt of his sword into the side of my head.

I crumpled to the ground; my vision went funny.

"Stop…", was all that I could muster.

"Aww… poor Ziggy", Connor laughed.

"Why won't you guys leave me alone", I coughed.

"Because you don't belong here", Travis chuckled, "You're a child of a minor god. You don't matter."

The last words stung as I developed a sour taste in my mouth.

"You're worthless", Connor chimed in.

My hand started to twitch with the same excitement it had earlier.

"You don't belong", Travis snorted.

Something inside of me exploded as I lunged at Travis.

Surprised, he didn't have time to react and my sword passed cleanly through the space between his helmet and chest armor.

Connor stood there with his mouth open, as his brother's head started to roll toward the creek, spewing blood everywhere as it rolled.

"What the…", he started, but I didn't give him time to finish.

In an instant, I jumped on him and pinned him to the ground with my sword dangerously close to his neck.

"I made you a promise", I seethed, "Now I'm going to fulfill it."

He yelped as I dug the tip of my sword into his throat and cut a slit so I could see inside him. Reaching in with my hand, I dug around with my fingers searching for those small little things they call vocal chords. And when I found them, I pinched my fingers together and pulled them up until they were exposed from his neck.

I could tell he was losing consciousness, so I acted quickly. I held them in one hand and plucked with my other blood stained hand and sang a lullaby:

_ Rock-a-by Connor_

_ On Zeus' Fist top_

_ When the wind blows_

_ I'll give you a shock_

_ When your neck breaks_

_ Your brother's head will fall_

_ And down tumbles Connor_

_ Vocal chords and all_

And with the last words, I wrapped by wet, bloody hands around his vocal chords and ripped them from his throat. Connor then choked up some blood, and his eyes and face went pale.

Travis and Connor were dead.

And I never felt so alive.

With adrenaline pumping through my veins, I ran over and picked up Travis's decapitated head. Screaming and laughing all at the same time, I ran into the woods… straight into the girl they called Clarisse.

"Oh…my…", was all she could muster as she looked around at the bloody scene with Travis and Connor. Then she looked at me… a big mistake.

As soon as she made eye contact with me, my beastlike instincts took over.

Like a ravenous dog, I pounced on her and dug my mouth into the warm flesh around her ear. It was so moist, so juicy. I just couldn't help myself.

Then she screamed, and just like any other thing you've ever read or heard, it alerted others. But they were too far away to stop this kill.

I ripped my way through Clarisse's stomach, and tore through her organs. Blood sprayed like a fountain, and I enjoyed every minute of it.

In a matter of minutes the first person got there, an Athena camper, and promptly barfed from the sight they saw.

Blood caked the sides of the trees, and every piece of Clarisse was everywhere except in the empty shell that was her body. Her intestines hung from the branches like garland and lights that you would see at Christmas time. One of her mangled arms was holding on to a spear, while the other couldn't be found. The contents of her stomach were strewn across the forest floor, as well as her kidney and liver. The only thing that had remained intact on Clarisse was the right half of her face, the side I hadn't bitten into. And sitting in the entire mess was me, licking my arms and stomach like a wild animal and giving off a satisfied burp.

"Percy!!!! Annabeth!!!", screamed the camper putting a horn to his mouth and signaling that there was something terribly wrong.

I let him blow the horn as I counted to three. As the number three flashed in my mind, I ripped through the camper, leaving him with the same fate as the others.

But my fun was over. Both teams had agreed to stop the game and take care of me, and now I was surrounded.

"What is the meaning of this?!?", Percy yelled coming forward.

I growled with delight, slowly walking closer to Percy on all fours.

"Get back!!!", he said pointing Riptide at me.

Then an evil thought entered my mind.

I stopped growling, grew a sad face, and crawled forward to Percy.

"There, there", he said patting me on the head.

"Fool", I whispered before I plunged my teeth into the warm flesh on his kneecap.

Think of your favorite lollipop flavor. Now think of the biggest lollipop you've ever had. That's about the size and taste of Percy's kneecap in your mouth. I mean sure your thinking a lollipop and kneecap aren't the same, but really… they are!

Percy collapsed, as he could no longer support his weight on one leg.

"Annabeth!", he screamed.

I was going to claw my fingers inside his mouth and rip out his tongue, but I suddenly had a sharp pain in my back.

I looked down at my chest, warm blood oozed from the hole that was created from Annabeth's dagger, which she had so politely stuck in my back.

All I did was smile… then I laughed.

"I think he's crazy", I heard one of the Aphrodite campers whisper to an Ares camper.

I wanted to stand up and say, "Hey look it's just a joke guys", and go on with life, but it came out something more like, "Is that all you got!"

I no longer had control of my body, something else was driving me from the inside. I would say it was the voices in my head, but I forgot I left them at home today to play with imaginary friends. Wow I'm an idiot. No seriously, it felt like I was being driven by my anger. As if everything that ever happened bad in my life was now coming out in one explosion.

Something moved inside me. Oh my gosh, I'm just like the Grinch. My heart is growing so it's not two sizes too small. I thought that until I realized it was Annabeth trying to get her knife out of my back.

Grabbing the front of the blade I bent it to the side so it couldn't be removed. Now don't ask me how I got the strength to bend Celestial Bronze, but hey it was cool! The not so cool part was when I turned around and snapped Annabeth's left arm, shattering the bones in it.

"Attack!!!", someone screamed from behind me, and at once I was pelted with a volley of arrows.

Now a normal person who being laying on the ground bleeding to death; however, with my new "enhanced" abilities, I ran around like a chicken with its head cut off while I had about twenty arrows in my back!

As people took turns trying to bring me down with swords, I decided it would be best to cause as must damage as possible. Hence, several campers were thrown into Zeus' Fist, some lost their kneecaps to deadly bites, and others had their eyes gorged out from their heads.

Then a Nemesis camper took a cheap shot, and raked his blade across my back.

My body shuddered, and I collapsed onto the ground. Campers slowly walked toward me, wondering if the horror was over. All I could do was let out a moan before everything went white.

---------

The next thing I know, I am laying on a sandy white beach. I must have been there a while because I had a massive sun burn and my face was covered with seagull droppings. So I did what any sane person would do… I ran into the surf. Big mistake!!! The water was scalding hot, then it was frigidly cold, then it was scalding hot, and so on. But if that wasn't bad enough, I suddenly realized I was in nothing more than a pair of white Fruit-of-the-Looms boxer shorts.

"Great", I muttered with my face turning red, "A little too much paradise."

A black cloud rolled across the horizon, or was it my imagination.

"Ziggy", the cloud boomed.

"Great, now the voices in my head are coming back."

"I am not a voice!!! I am Zeus!!", the cloud boomed back.

"No you're not", I said thinking, "You're… wait for it… it's coming… wait for it. Aha! Your Mufassa!

"What?", the cloud said confused.

"Mufassa!"

"I'm sorry that name doesn't ring a bell."

"You mean you've never seen the Lion King!"

"Demigod, I've seen a lot movies over three thousand years. The name won't help."

"You know, with Simba."

"That doesn't help."

"It's animated. And it has a scene with the one lion talking to a cloud that looks like his father."

"Can we just drop the subject?"

"Fine. What do you want?"

"It's not what I want. It's what your mother wants."

"She's here! Since you're a cloud, does that make her a tree or a rock?"

"Don't test me boy."

"Awww… is somebody having a bad day…"  
"Ziggy, I'm warning you. I already didn't want you here anyways."

"Pooh… you're no fun. So where is she?"

"Right behind you", Zeus said disappearing.

A hand tapped me on my shoulder.

"Mom!", I said flabbergasted, trying to cover my exposed self.

"Enough", she murmured as she waved her hand and I instantly had clothes. But of course gods have a since of humor and it happened to be girl's clothes.

"Mom!", I protested.

"Shush, their hammy-downs, from my last child."

"But…"

"Fine how's this!", she snarled as she waved her hand again.

This time it was worse. Now I had on make-up and eyeliner, with long sandy blonde hair. My nails were long, sharp, and painted pink (go figure!). My legs were smoothed as they no longer resembled my hair ape legs that were there before. And naturally I had on a short skirt completed with a black tank top.

"Is this really necessary", I complained as I desperately tried to wash the make-up off my face with the water, but to no avail. In fact, it didn't even smear.

"Do you really want to test me farther", she snapped, "My last son got the full transformation. Don't make me give it to you too."

"Nope! I fine!", I shouted, starting to bite my nails.

"Quit that", she said smacking my hand, "I may be a goddess, but I'm a mom!!"

"Umm… mom… can we get on with why I'm here", I said nervously, hoping I could keep my manhood.

"I brought you here because your dead."

"Dead?"

"What you think you could survive being shot with twenty arrows, a stab wound, and being cut across the back!?!", she snorted.

"Well… I figured…"

"What is it with my children!?! They think they're invisible."

"Well… you are the goddess of violence."  
"Violence!! Yes I'm the goddess of violence!! Not invulnerability!!!"

"So you brought me here to yell at me."

"No", she sighed, "I brought you here for a second chance."

"Really that's great!! When can I get back!"

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry! Don't turn me into…", she waved her hands and I transformed into my maiden self, "A girl…"

"There all better", she laughed, "Now you can go back and lead a better life."

The beach started to fade and Camp Half-Blood started to come back.

"Wait, mom!!"

She was vanishing from view.

"I'm not your mom", she laughed as her body began to change into a more beautiful form.

"Aphrodite…", I said with my mouth hanging open.

"That's right sweet heart. Now go join the rest of your brothers… errr… I mean sisters!!!"

"You!!", but once again she waved her hand, only this time my head hurt. That crazy lady was wiping away my memories… my memories… my…

Camp came back into view. I was standing among the ranks around the outside of the circle.

"Who's that?", I whispered to the girl next to me.

"Ziggy, some crazy camper that we just killed", then she turned and looked at me, "Who are you?"

"Sarah", I said automatically, "I just got here this morning."

"Oh… well… welcome to camp", she smiled.

"Thanks", I smiled back.

Following everyone else and listening carefully, I found out the story about Ziggy. Apparently he was the son of Bia, goddess of violence, and he had gone pretty much crazy, attacking campers left and right.

I walked back to cabin ten with the rest of the girls and giggled and talked about boys and our hair.

People asked me about my past life, and I couldn't really tell them because I couldn't remember. Funny, I feel like I had just started a whole new life. But that's crazy right?

I mean you just don't change lives all in one day… Do you? All I know is I feel like something is wrong, like I used to be someone else.

Oh well, it must be puberty. I'm sure everyone feels like this one day or another. Because you just don't come into existence in one day. Because that's crazy. Right?

**Don't forget to leave a review. Thank you.**


End file.
